


From fantasy to reality

by Skly



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, Masturbation, laura is horny af, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skly/pseuds/Skly
Summary: High School AU. Laura is a virgin who knows how to please herself well. But when she becomes obsessed with Carmilla Karnstein, the school’s resident lesbian, not even her right hand is good enough to fulfill her needs.





	1. When Reality Gets Close to Fantasy

Laura wasn’t sure when exactly Carmilla Karnstein came into her thoughts. Her “masturbatory thoughts” as she would sometimes call them. She had been masturbating since she was 10 and had had imaginary sex with numerous people she watched on TV, encountered, or even knew; her imagination allowed her to be with anyone, in any position, with nobody knowing. As shy as she was with pretty girls, she learned to take advantage of this freedom early on.

 

However thinking about the same people over and over was sometimes getting boring. She was just starting her last year of high school and was going through a dry spell since 3 weeks when she met Carmilla Karnstein, a new gorgeous student who had a liking in tight leather pants, bitching attitude and girls. For sure, no girlfriend material. But one day Laura saw her making out with Elsie Hamilton in the recreation room and, later on, beating the shit out of Theo Strakas because he had tried to pinch her ass… That night, when she was lying down in her bed with her hands between her legs, Carmilla came to her, in the thought of lacy leather ensemble and very precise and talented fingers. She had to muffle her cries when she came.

 

Still, she had no contact with her newfound imaginary lover, nor did she intent to. It was all purely fictional and sexual, just like it had been with Sarah-Jane, Emma and Alexis, whom she barely ever talked to. They were hot girls who she liked to imagine naked and panting. For all the silly crushes Laura had, most of the people she masturbated on remained exactly that: people she masturbated on and didn’t think or didn’t want to see in any other way.

 

But for all of her snark and bad behaviours, Carmilla seemed to stick around in Laura’s current fictional harem. It was the end of March now, and Laura was sitting in the inside veranda, which was a sunny and supposedly quiet place for studious students. She had to finish her History homework before the afternoon class, and had decided to retreat in this particular area. The fact that Carmilla Karnstein had taken a liking in that exact spot to read a different book at every lunch break all by herself had nothing to do with it, not at all. And Laura was definitely not eyeing her as discreetly as she could. Not at all.

 

Lafontaine had teased her earlier on about it; for some reason, they had guessed that she was interested in Karnstein. Although interested wasn’t the right word, Laura had whispered to them quietly. She was more intrigued about how Carmilla seemed more aloof than mean when she was by herself. Beside, Laura had argued, the veranda was a good spot to study, as the silence rule was generally applied by its occupants.

 

Today, however, was not the case; a group of boys – fortunately not lead by Theo Strakas, the bully of their grade, but some friends of him – had decided to break the peaceful atmosphere of the room by talking loudly and and throwing a ball to one another. Several students were leaving already; Laura grumbled as she was also packing her backpack with her nearly finished History homework. She thought about finishing it at the library when…

  
“What the frilly hell do you think you’re doing?”

The silence was now deafening as all heads turned to Carmilla, who looked royally pissed. The few other students quickly scraped their things of the benches and left hurriedly. Laura realized that five people were standing between her and the door: Carmilla and four jackasses. “Great”, she thought bitterly.

One of the boys turned to the dark brunette and smirked.

“Hey Karnstein. We’re playing ball. Wanna join?”

The others snickered.

“If you wanna play ball, why don’t you go to the recreation room with all the other dicks?”

The boys whistled and laughed some more.

“Awww, Karnstein, you’re only saying this because you apparently don’t like this”, said the leader of the little group with a smirk. “But have you ever actually seen one?”

  
There was a sudden movement from the thugs group to Carmilla; before Laura knew what was happening, the team leader had thrown the brunette a rather phallic shaped plastic bobble, that was now resting in Carmilla’s lap.

The boys erupted in laughter. Even though they hadn’t seemed to notice Laura, she was trying hard to hide her blush, as they had given her a visual she was likely to use in her future fantasies (of course she already had before, but seeing Carmilla Karnstein with a terrible mock penis was definitely going to encourage her to imagine the brunette thrusting into her again).

Carmilla scoffed and threw the offensive bobble back.

 

“You know, I don’t need a dick to please the ladies. But when I decide to use one, I know how to use it better than you immature prepubescent idiots do.” 

Aside from the leader, who looked slightly pissed, the others doubled with laughter. At that moment, the bell rang and they left. Laura could still hear them exclaiming “Karnstein loves using a strap-on!” “Yeah, I bet she always plays the man” “She’s such an ugly dyke”…

 

She heard Carmilla sighing loudly and saw her put her book back in her bag and put it over her shoulder. The brunette started to walk towards the exit, but then turned around swiftly. 

“You coming or what?”

Laura was frozen on the spot. She had hoped that Carmilla had forgotten about her, but now she was looking right at her. “Well, crap”, she thought, as she felt herself blushing.

“Uh… yeah, sure.”

They walked side by side for a few minutes. The usual chatter was gone, as most of the students were already in their classes, and Laura was pretty sure she was going to be late to hers. Yet she didn’t feel like quickening her pace just yet, as Carmilla also seemed to be heading in the same direction as her.

 

“So… these guys were pretty obnoxious, right?”

Carmilla shrugged nonchalantly. 

“They were imbeciles. As most people are.”

 

Laura nodded. She then opened and closed her mouth. She didn’t know how to avoid the silence between them anymore, even though there was definitely one question she wanted to ask. But she would never dare to. I mean she logically couldn’t. There was no way she would ever…

“So it wasn’t true right? What they said? And then what you said? You never actually… you know?”

 

Wow, she was blabbing. Big. Time. Laura mentally slapped herself a dozen of times. “ _What the fuck did you say Hollis…_ ”

But Carmilla just chuckled.

“Well I’m afraid that I’ll shatter your virtuous illusions there, cutie. I’ve definitely fucked girls. And I am definitely good at pleasing them”, she added with a wink.

Laura thought her cheeks were going to combust. Still, she kept the same slow pace as the brunette.

“Yeah, well you’ve obviously had girlfriends before… everybody knows that.”

Carmilla let a laugh out again.

“I wouldn’t call them girlfriends… But, say, you were not talking about that, are you?”

Laura hadn’t realized that they had both stopped walking and that they were now facing each other. She was clenching her books between her arms and yet her mouth was slightly gaping; Carmilla’s gaze now ranking up and down her body, her eyes dangerously dark. Carmilla got closer to her, her mouth now next to her ear, her voice vibrating against her skin.

“Aren’t you a little virgin getting curious about how a dick feels inside of you?”

Laura couldn’t help but shiver uncontrollably. Before she could blink, Carmilla was gone, snickering behind her.

 

Breathing heavily, she jogged to her History class to justify her still red face. It was the longest afternoon of her life, she decided when she finally arrived home, slammed her back against the door and slipped her hand in her panties. She came in a record time, then collapsed on the floor.


	2. Lusting and conquering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the first one... and fluffier too ;)

Laura tried her best to avoid Carmilla in the following weeks; no need for anyone to see how flustered she became every time she encountered the brunette's gaze. Or every time she stared at her long lean legs. Laura never thought she’d one day find the school too small for her liking. But she was now reduced to hug the walls around the veranda area, spending her lunch breaks at the student kitchen with Perry, and arriving to classes early just to avoid feeling like an idiot in front of the popular lesbian of the school.

 

Who was smirking every time she met Laura’s gaze. 

 

Who was really, really hot. 

 

And who was a fantastic imaginary lover.

 

Seeing Carmilla, even from afar, was making Laura so weak in the knees she now couldn’t get enough of her almost-daily masturbation sessions at home. And at school. And in the bus a couple of times, if she was being totally honest. For all her aloofness, it seemed like Carmilla was feeding Laura’s sexual creativity – and energy. For the best of fantasies, Laura needed, wanted more. The tiny blonde was starting to think she had a problem after she realized she had touched herself at least 3 times a day for a week. But she didn’t really want to have this kind of conversation with her dad or a psychotherapist (even Dr. Cochrane at school; she was pretty cool, but Laura had a hard time imagining telling her her body was a constant lustful furnace). And so the selftouch-scapade went on.

 

 

On a Monday afternoon after class, Laura was at it again. She had helped her Dad all weekend to clean the backyard of the leaves left last autumn and tending to the new flowers, and for once had been too exhausted to masturbate much. But now after the first school day of the week, seeing Carmilla again during her Maths class had been torture. And here she was, finishing herself off in the unoccupied fifth floor bathroom instead of attending her Literature class. 

 

She was so busy imagining Carmilla’s fingers inside of her instead of her own that she didn’t notice the bathroom door opening and closing.

 

“Coming here often, cutie?”

 

Laura suddenly stopped moaning – she had not realized she  _ had _ been moaning, and prayed to whatever deity that was listening that she didn’t moan any name – and kept her fingers motionless inside of her, trying to calm the pulsing between her legs. She had been so close before the object of her fantasies had walked in she was still breathless. And still very,  _ very _ much turned on. “ _ Crap, crap, crap, crap _ .”

 

Carmilla leaned against the door of her stall. Laura was sure she could hear her smirking. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t little Laura Hollis getting it on in the bathroom. I would’ve congratulated you, but considering there’s only one pair of feet underneath your stall, I figure you’re only playing with yourself? Tss, what a shame.”

 

Laura swallowed hard. The brunette’s raspy voice was doing nothing to calm her down.

 

“So are you practicing for the real thing, Laura? I thought I heard something like fingering… Do you like penetration, Laura? And who do you imagine fucking you, hum? Is it me, with a big strap-on?”

 

Laura audibly gulped. She heard Carmilla chuckling and lifting herself from the stall door.

 

“Let me know when you want to experience real sex, little virgin”, she drawled before leaving.

 

Laura counted until one hundred before thrusting her fingers in and out of her again, and came within seconds. She then got out of the stall slowly, washed her hands, then sprayed some cold water on her very flustered face.

 

As amazing as imaginary Carmilla was, real Carmilla was a teasing, nosy pain in the ass, and Laura was getting tired of always hiding from her. “It’s tease back time, baby”, she muttered to her reflection.

 

*****

 

The occasion to make Carmilla lust after her came three days later.

 

Carmilla had been late to Maths once more, and Mr. Pendowski had been less passive than his usual angry staring.

 

“You’re already failing the class, Karnstein”, he had shouted. Being continuously late is not going to help you getting your participation points!”

 

Intrigued, Laura had lingered in the classroom after the bell rang, and overheard Pendowski talked to Carmilla about “getting a mandatory maths tutor, Karnstein. Unless you want to do your senior year once more?”

 

She had left in a hurry after that, a great idea forming in her brain. 

 

*****

Her plan was easy to set, and ready to go on the next Tuesday. After gulping her lunch, she had gone to the bathroom right next to one of the student room to change her pants into a rolled-up skirt, put on a dark pink lipstick and some mascara. She had also unbuttoned three of her shirt buttons, breaking the uniform code for the first time (the rules abid only one undone button ). Then she walked to the room 307, hoping that Perry had managed to get Carmilla as her student partner, and also to get the other tutorings delocated in the 301 room, at the other end of the floor.

 

She arrived 3 minutes early and took her time to place the manual on the desk at her left, a few sheets in between, and 2 pencils on her desk. She makes sure to stay up, in case Carmilla arrived on time. “ _ Wouldn’t want Karnstein to miss out the view”, _ she thought, chuckling to herself. Just when she found the right page she wanted to work on in the manual, there’s a light knock at the ajar door. 

 

“Hello, cutie”, Carmilla said in a raspy yet slightly surprised voice. For a split second Laura thought it’s because she hadn’t expected her to be her tutor, but she then saw her eyes going up and down her legs and smirks. “ _ One point for Hollis. _ ”

 

“Oh, Carmilla”, replied Laura in her most casual tone. “Please, have a seat.”

 

There was a faint blush on the brunette’s cheeks by the time she sat down next to Laura. The tiny blond sat down as well, and tried to not smirk when she heard her gasp as her skirt rose up. She also tried not to stare at Carmilla’s legs, as she was also wearing a skirt that day. “ _ Keep it together, Hollis _ .”

 

“Soooo, I thought we could start by trigonometry. We’ve started seeing it 2 weeks ago, and it’s definitely going to be in the exam. Unless you want to do some calculus?”

 

“Calculus is the worst, but at least I understand  _ some _ of it. I haven’t got a clue about what Pending Doom was talking about two weeks ago. Was it the thing with the cosimas?”

 

Laura chuckled loudly. 

 

“It’s cosines. Cosima is an Orphan Black character Also, Pending Doom?”

 

Carmilla muttered “nerd” under her breath.

 

“He’s always acting like the exams are our impending doom”, she shrugged.

 

Laura snorted.

 

“Alright, broody pants. Let’s get started. So trigonometry has three main laws…”

 

She scooted a bit closer to Carmilla as carefully as she could.

 

“The first law is the law of sines, for arbitrary triangles… »

 

“Of sines? Can’t it be of sins?” Carmilla cut her with a smirk.

 

Laura smiled mischievously.

 

“Wouldn’t it be fun?” she said, putting her left hand on Carmilla’s knee. The brunette didn’t move, but was looking at her surprisingly, like she couldn’t believe she’d flirt with her. “ _ Oh, the game is on, Karnstein. _ ” 

 

“So, the law of sines is used to measured the  _ lengths _ of a triangle.” She drew a triangle in one of the sheet while caressing Carmilla’s upper thigh. She heard the other girl suck her breath in and tried not to smirk.

 

“And so you have the triangle angles, that we name capital A, B and C…”

 

She kept caressing her thigh, going up and down slowly, softly with her fingertips. She didn’t dare looking at Carmilla just yet.

 

“… and the sides opposite them, lowercase a, b and c” she completed, writing down the letters around the triangle. She glanced at Carmilla; the brunette had her eyebrows up and didn’t seem to be breathing; she was looking down at the notebook blankly. Laura decided to up her game. Or, rather, her hand.

 

“Usually, you have information about two sides of the triangle and the angle between the sides, and you need to find what is the third one…”

 

She raised her index and middle finger until they were lingering at the edge of  Carmilla’s already very short skirt. She heard another, more audible, gasp. She kept on going, her eyes still on the manual.

 

“The area of the triangle is given by half…”

“Laura.”

 

She turned to her left and met Carmilla’s gaze. Her eyes were incredibly dark and soft, and she had turned toward her as well; they were almost chest to chest, and, Laura noticed, were both breathing heavily. She looked at the soft-looking lips in front of her and instinctively licked her own. She felt Carmilla’s hand reach for her waist and tilted her head to meet the brunette lips…

 

“Yo, the 309 is full I’m telling you! Let’s go check this one!”

 

Laura saw Carmilla’s gaze mirroring her own panicked one, and the two sat back in their chairs a millisecond before the door slammed open on three students that Laura recognized as Lafontaine, Melanippe and Elizabeth. 

 

“Oi! Why did you leave the door closed? The 301 is full!” Lafontaine said .

 

“Sorry”, Laura shrugged, “I forgot. We were in the middle of trigonometry, so…”

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

 

“Trigonometry… sure.”

 

They thankfully went to tutor the two other girls in chemistry and left Laura alone. She sighed and turned towards Carmilla, who surprisingly hadn’t made a single snarky comment at the arrival of the others.

 

“So… back to the sines then?”

 

The brunette actually smiled softly.

 

“Sure thing. Although you might have to go a little bit back at the beginning. I got… distracted earlier.”

 

Laura genuinely chuckled.

 

*****

 

 

Their tutoring went on unexpectedly well for the remaining of the hour. Carmilla groaned a few times, but Laura was surprised to see that she was actually making an effort to listen, and that she succeeded solving three equations by herself at the end of the tutoring period.

 

When the bell rang, Lafontaine, Melanippe and Elizabeth left quickly, but Carmilla took her time to put her pencil and notebook away. She cleared her throat and Laura turned slowly towards her, they were still sitting, and not as close as they were an hour ago, but the tension between them was still palpable. 

 

"That was surprisingly fun, cupcake. Thanks for your help." She looked around, and, seeing that the class was empty, she tilted her head to Laura’s side.

"Maybe next time I could teach you some useful tricks too…” she whispered in her ear. “Meet me at the train station Saturday night, at 6. Bring warm clothes." Before Laura had the time to catch  her breath, Carmilla turned her head towards Laura and kissed her.

 

Laura had definitely lost her breath for good, but she didn’t care. Carmilla’s lips were incredibly soft, yet firm. When she opened her mouth and Carmilla’s tongue met hers, she moaned loudly, savoring the taste of her. She decided it was the  best kiss ever (better than Danny's, whom she kissed last year when they dated for a month). 

 

"Carmilla, are you asking me out?" she managed to ask when they stopped kissing, out of breath.  Laura tried to sound playful, but if she hadn't been sitting down, she knew her knees would have probably give way. 

 

Carmilla gave her the same soft smile as earlier. 

 

"Maybe. See you soon, cupcake” she said before grabbing her bag and heading out, leaving a disheveled Laura behind. It was only Tuesday, and Saturday couldn't come soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for leaving kudos!! The next chapter will be published next week! :)


	3. The Date (part 1)

Laura had been unable to orgasm since she last met Carmilla. She had tried touching herself into oblivion every time she could, but her own thoughts seemed like a poor comparison to Carmilla's lips. And smell. And hands...

 

It was now Saturday, and she never had had such a productive week before; she had done all of her homework and even wrote some of her end-of-term paper for her optional journalism class. Today, she had done 2 sets of laundry, made a few cupcakes for the date, cleaned her room, and tried to do even more school work… everything to try to calm the raging fire between her legs.

 

 

It was now 4PM and Laura started to get ready. She was in the shower when she thought about Perry's advice to "get it off before the date, so you can appreciate the company better". Despite her uptight appearance, Perry was more experienced than her sexually, and weirdly, very liberal; she hadn’t hesitate to give her some cunnilingus tricks – only to be applied with dental dams, of course. Laura decided she was going to try Perry’s advice and put the showerhead between her legs. She imagined she was holding dark locks while Carmilla’s soft tongue was licking her long and hard… but to no avail. After 5 minutes she growled with frustration and resumed cleaning herself.

 

Twenty minutes before 6, she hugged her dad - she had already told him she was going to spend the night at Perry's – grabbed the cupcakes, her backpack, her Doctor Who hoodie and headed to the train station, her nether regions still pulsing with need.

 

*******

 

Carmilla was always very late to class, so Laura was surprised when she saw her arriving only 5 minutes after 6, sporting some dark ripped jeans, her usual leather jacket on top of a grey, comfy-looking sweater and a big black duffel bag. 

 

“Hey!” Laura shouted, a bit too enthusiastically. “ _ Keep it together, Hollis _ .”

 

“Hey yourself, cutie”, Carmilla whispered with a raspy voice that made Laura’s knee go weak. “What’s in the box?”

 

“Oh, just some cupcakes I made for today. I mean tonight. They’re chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting. I wanted to make them with vanilla filling but …

 

“You’re rambling,  _ cupcake _ ”, Carmilla snickered, while Laura blushed profusely. “It’s cute though”, she added with a wink. “Thank you. I’m sure I will enjoy them… cupcake.”

 

Laura thought her cheeks were going to stay permanently red at this point.

 

“Ahem, well… you definitely… seem to have a knack for sweet things, don’t you?” she shot back unconvincingly. 

 

Carmilla genuinely chuckled.

 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t…?”, she said, still laughing softly, and Laura chuckled as well.

 

Laura realised that she hadn’t seen much snark from the other girl since the tutoring session. Their gazed have crossed in the school’s corridors during the week, and she had expected some flirting, some remarks, even a mask of indifference. But each time, Carmilla had given her a little smile and had kept her distances. “ _ There’s an air of mystery around you, Carmilla Karnstein…” _

 

“So, I got us two tickets for Beaudeline. It’s a small village-town, an hour away. My parents have a house there. Is that…” Carmilla sounded suddenly hesitant. “Is that okay with you? Maybe I should’ve warned you before…”

 

“No, it’s great! I love surprises.”

 

Carmilla seemed relieved.

 

“Cool.”

 

They were interrupted by the clickity-clack of the upcoming train. When it stopped, Carmilla made a grandiloquent gesture in front of the door.

 

“M’lady, our train has arrived.”

 

 

*******

 

“So how was your day?”

 

The wagons were surprisingly full, but they had managed to find two side-to-side seats in the last, less crowded train car. 

 

“Hummm, it was good”, answered Laura. Their legs were touching and she swore she could feel the heat radiating from Carmilla’s. “I baked the cupcakes and tried to start Mrs Riople’s essay on the  Hundred Years' War . I’m just not sure if I should do it on the angle of the French or the British. She wasn’t very clear on this.”

 

“Yeah she wasn’t, but she’s partial to the French, since they associated with the Scots, at least for that time.”

 

Laura looked at her with both eyebrows raised.

 

“Wow so you actually listen in class?”

 

Carmilla shrugged. 

 

“History is cool. Sometimes. It’s often narrated from the side of the winners, whenever they’re white and males.”

 

“True. And it’s the same with movies, the white straight guy always wins…”

 

They spent several minutes discussing misogyny in the medias and school manuals. Carmilla’s eyes lit up when she started talking about Simone de Beauvoir, and Laura felt her cheeks heating. She drank some water, hoping the other girl didn’t notice.

 

As it was nearing 7 PM and they still had over half an hour to go before arriving to Beaudeline, Carmilla took out two big sandwiches from her bag.

 

“So how come your parents have a house in Beaudeline?” asked Laura, between two mouthfuls of her turkey sandwich. “I’ve never been, only heard that there’s a lake there.”

 

Carmilla had already finished her sandwich and had taken to caress her thigh , stroking her thumb lightly from top of her mid-thigh to her inner thigh.

 

“There  _ is  _ a lake, and my parents got a cottage near it about 10 years ago. We used to go there every summer.”

 

Laura had stopped chewing when Carmilla’s hand laid on her, but managed to swallow the rest of her bite in one large gulp. She then moved her own hand to Carmilla’s jeans, that was ripped  in a large hole uncovering her knee.

 

“Used to go? You’re not going anymore?” she asked innocently while sliding her hand under her jeans, directly on the brunette’s knee.

 

“We, uh…” Carmilla’s hand squeezed harder on her thigh, and Laura let out a moan. “We, we still go once in awhile as a family, but it’s more rare now.”

 

“How come?” asked Laura while circling Carmilla’s knee. She saw her biting her lower lip and repressed a smirk.

 

“My bro-brothers Will and JP are in university and use it for redaction, parties, getaways with their partners and… oh  _ fuck _ .” 

 

Laura must have hit a particularly sensitive spot on her knee, as Carmilla abruptly removed her hand from her knee and flipped herself on top of Laura’s legs.

“I… hum… Carm…?” 

 

But the brunette’s lips were suddenly on her own and Laura thought she’d lost the ability to generate a coherent thought forever. The kiss was even better than the first one, more urgent, deeper, and closer; Laura had pulled Carmilla against her and she was now grinding on Laura’s lap.

 

Laura thought that they could probably set themselves on fire like this. And she wouldn’t mind at all.

 

They only stopped when they were both out of breath, and Carmilla put her forehead against Laura’s.

 

“Carm, uh? I like that, Cupcake.”

 

Laura giggled. They were about to kiss again, when the train operator announced the next stop was Beaudeline. With a sigh, Carmilla got back on her seat.

 

“We better get ready to get off. I have a friend waiting for us at the station.”

 

Laura frowned while shoveling the rest of her sandwich down her throat. “A friend?” she managed, her mouth still half full. Carmilla chuckled. 

 

“Don't worry, he's not gonna stay with us long."

 

Laura followed her to the train door, still weak in the knees from the kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one is a bit of a filler, but the next one is going to be much smuttier... as always kudos and comments are super-appreciated!! :)


	4. The Date (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS!!!! THE SMUTTY CHAPTER!!!! It was probably the harder for me to write, hence the very late update. Hope you all enjoy!!!

“Hey Kirsch!!” Carmilla yelled to a very tall young man before throwing her bag on the ground and running towards him.

“Kitty!!” he shouted back and lifted her in the air before giving her a bear-crushing hug.

 

Laura approached them timidly. She thought for a second that Carmilla might have a third brother, but Carmilla didn’t mention any Kirsch in her family description.

 

“Hi, err, I’m Laura.” she said, waving a little at Kirsch.

 

“Oh, you’re such a tiny hottie!!” he shouted, before wrapping her into a hug as well. 

 

When he put her back on the floor, Carmilla punched him lightly in the arm.

 

“Hey! What did I say about calling people ‘hottie’, humm?

 

Kirch just chuckled.

 

“Sorry about that, Laura. Come on,  _ ladies _ , I’ve got the truck double parked , can’t stay here long!”

 

Kirsch guided them through the small parking lot  to a bright red jeep pickup truck.

 

“Cool, you brought Julie!!” Carmilla exclaimed while running towards the driver seat.

 

“Err, Julie?” Laura asked Kirsch, craning her neck while looking at him.

 

He laughed.

 

“It’s the name of my truck. Hop on, you’re in the middle seat!”

 

He sat down in the passenger seat next to her, and Carmilla started the engine, just as a large man with a bushy mustache was sprinting towards them, yelling that they were blocking his car. Carmilla gave him a scout salute and turned the car around abruptly quitting the tiny parking lot, making the tires squeal in the gravel. 

 

On the way to Kirsch’s home, Laura learned that knew each other from the Karnstein’s summers at the cottage. Kirsch’s parents also lived near the lake and the kids would all play together. Apparently they had maintained contact over the years; Laura had never seen Carmilla being so talkative with anyone. They both  laughed at Kirsch’s impressions of Mrs. Seawater, the unfortunately named lake lifeguard of their childhoods.

 

“So, have you guys been together for long?”

 

Their laughter died quickly and Laura glanced at Carmilla, whose eyes were solely glued to the road. 

 

"We're... friends" Carmilla replied hesitantly.

 

"Wow Carmilla Karnstein has friends now? That's uncanny!" Kirsch said, with a wink to Laura.

 

“Shut up, goofball”, Carmilla shot back. But Laura could see a blush creeping up her neck.

 

“So Kirsch, what are you majoring in? You’re in college right?” Laura asked.

 

“That’s right! I’m mostly playing lacrosse, but I’m studying economy… We’ll see what gives. What about you, what do you do?”

 

They spent the next few minutes discussing college classes and student life, which seemed way more interesting than the few dances set up at Silas High. They stopped talking when Carmilla halted the truck in front of a tall stone house.

 

"Alright, that’s my stop!” exclaimed Kirsch, unbuckling himself. “Have a good evening ladies! And see you next week Carm!”

 

“ Yeah see you Kirsch!" replied Carmilla, while Laura waved her goodbyes. “And thanks for letting me borrow Julie!”

 

While they kept on driving, Laura could see the sun setting on the lake, mirroring the sky’s orange and pink tones on the water. She gazed at it until the horizon was just a thin yellow line, and barely noticed that Carmilla was talking to her.

 

“Humm, sorry, what?” 

 

“I was asking you, lost-in-thoughts cupcake, if you like soy milk?”

 

She giggled.

 

“Yes, I’ve tried it a few times, I quite like it. Why?”

 

Carm wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

“You’ll see. We’re almost there.”

 

When they arrived at the Karnstein’s cottage,  the air was dark and chillier. It was a large house, similar to Kirsch’s family house due to the grey stones embedded in the walls, but surrounded by many more trees, as it wasn’t visible from the road. The air was stall when they entered, but Laura also noticed the large chimney, the shelves full of books and the patio door revealing a great view of the lake. 

 

“Oh my god, Carm!! This is so awesome!”

 

“It’s home!” the brunette said while dropping her duffle bag on the counter. She then took out a bottle of soy milk and what looked like a large aluminium cigar. Laura approached the counter, intrigued.

 

“What is this?” Laura asked, pointing the silvery wrapping. Carmilla grinned at her and unwrapped it; the sweet smell of cocoa fills the room. Laura gasped in excitement.

 

“It’s cocoa paste. My stepdad brought some from Dominican Republic and it’s really good!”

 

They made the cocoa together, as Carmilla instructed Laura on how to stir the paste in boiling water, then poured the milk.

 

“Where do you want to drink it?” asked Carmilla while Laura was mixing the now creamy concoction in the pan. “We can stay in the living room and lit a fire, we can go on the little bridge near the lake - although it might be a bit cold at this time of the year, or we can sit on the rooftop.”

 

“Oooh, you have a rooftop? I’d like to see it! And we can eat the cupcakes too!”

 

“Oh I definitely will be eating a cupcake tonight” Carmilla said with a smirk.

 

Laura nearly dropped the cupcakes container. Carmilla laughed at her abashed face and handed her a large cup of cocoa.

 

“Come on, let’s move on the roof!”

 

They stopped at the second floor to retrieve some blankets and to open the trapdoor to the rooftop.

 

When they finally arrived on the terrasse, Laura wowed at the view. She could see the whole lake, a fog floating above the dark water, and the shapes of the trees and the cottages surrounding it; most of the houses had their lights off already. And the stars! Laura had never seen so many, so bright. Despite the darkness and the quiet, they lit up the atmosphere, making it somehow even more mystical.

 

“Not bad, eh? It’s my favourite spot at night.”

 

“No kidding”, murmured Laura, eyes still fixated on the illuminated sky. 

 

They sat down cautiously on the blankets Carmilla had laid down, putting their cups on their sides and the cupcakes in front of them.

 

“Have you ever slept here?”

 

“Yes, as often as I could when it was warm… My mom grounded me at first, but then she figured that I was going to come back here anyway, so I just had to warn her when I was coming here… So yeah, I even brought a camp bed two years ago” said Carmilla, while taking a cupcake. She moaned softly as she bit into it, and Laura pretended the shiver going down her spine had everything to do with the chilly air.

 

“These are really good! Thanks for bringing them… cupcake.”

Laura felt her cheeks heat up and took a sip of her cocoa. It was her turn to moan.

 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god WOW!” 

 

Carmilla laughed, nearly rolling off the blanket.

 

“Jesus, I knew you had a sweet tooth, but this is too much…” said Carmilla, still laughing.

 

Laura took another sip, eyes closed to savour the flavor better. “Oh shut up and take another cupcake. If you can’t finish your cocoa, it’s mine!”

 

Carmilla chuckled and they kept on eating and drinking for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

 

“How did you know I had a sweet tooth?” Laura asked slowly. “I mean, I love the hot cocoa, but coffee or tea would have been fine as well.”

 

“Humm? Oh err… Well, I just figured… since you… brought the cupcakes?”

 

Laura stared at her skeptically. Even through the darkness, she could see Carmilla’s cheeks turning a nice shade of pink. 

 

“I just… You’re often in the veranda, and I noticed that you were often eating cookies. And that you were drinking chocolate milk every Friday”, she said quietly.

 

“I… wow.”

 

Carmilla’s face had turned crimson it seemed, and Laura was both impressed and flattered.

 

“So you were checking me out then?” she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

 

Carmilla snickered.

 

“Says the girl who asks me very inappropriate questions and who hid every time she saw me for an entire 2 months after I caught her masturbating in the toilet!”

 

It was Laura’s turn to blush.

 

“Whatever. You. Were. Checking. Me. Out. Ah!”

 

Carmilla scooted closer.

 

“And so were you, every time I was going up the stairs, there was always a prissy little over-achiever who was walking behind me, staring at my ass…”

 

“Me, prissy? Smug under-achiever you are.”

 

But she had scooted closer too, and Carmilla was still blushing, although also smirking.

 

“You know you got a little frosting on you…”

 

She leaned closer to the side of Laura’s mouth, but the tiny blonde caught her lips instead.

 

Carmilla tasted like bittersweet chocolate and vanilla frosting, leather jackets and dangerous decisions. When the need for air became evident, she took her time tracing Laura’s lips with her tongue, finishing at the right corner of her lower lip, licking the  displaced frosting. 

 

“Delicious”. 

 

Her eyes were dark, almost feral, and suddenly Laura decided to abandon all pretence; she wanted that annoying, broody girl, and she wanted her now. 

 

 

She pounced on her, straddling her waist, and kissed her fervently, tugging at the dark locks. Carmilla’s hands roamed on her sides and landed on her ass, pulling her even closer to her. Laura grinded into her and could feel Carmilla gasp in the kiss. “Fuck, Laura…” 

 

The hands on her ass were suddenly gone, but before she could voice her disappointment, they were tracing the shape of her breasts, making her moan. “Carm…”

 

 

Carmilla slipped her slightly cold hands under her sweater, caressed her from her shoulders to her lower back, then traced her ribs below her breasts. She suddenly stopped kissing her.

 

“Wait, Laura...You’re not wearing any bra?” 

 

“I...well… no. Are you?” 

 

Carmilla grinned. “Oh, you can find out by yourself” she said while flipping them on the floor, making Laura squeal in delight. They were now laying side by side, legs intertwined and mouths still thoroughly connected. As Carmilla was back at grabbing her ass, Laura decided to put her own hands to good, and slid them under the girl’s hoodie and t-shirt, savouring the soft, velvety skin underneath. She tried to take a deep breath - Carmilla chuckled into the kiss - and moved her hands higher, encounting a lacy bra. She started palming her breasts through the thin fabric of the bra, causing Carmilla to moan loudly, gripping her ass tighter. Remembering a trick she read in a fanfiction, Laura slid her leg between Carmilla’s and started to grind it higher up. The kisses became frantic and Carmilla started grinding into her fastly, urgently. Just as she was about to cup Carmilla’s breasts from under the bra, Carmilla flipped herself above her, and pinned her wrists above her head. 

 

Laura whined in frustration and looked up at Carmilla. 

 

“What… Carm?!” 

 

“Laura… are you… are you sure?”

 

She chuckled. “I might be… not very experienced, but I know what I want. And I know that you might not want to speak to me again after, and it would suck a bit, but it’s okay… I just… really, really don’t want to stop doing what we’re doing right now.” 

 

“I… err… yes, okay. Me too. But… we should go to bed. Go to the bed I mean! It’s getting quite cold now.” Laura hadn’t noticed that their blankets had been thrown on the side. And now that they were not making out and grinding into each other, she was feeling the chill. “Yes. Let’s go.”

 

The way to the bedroom was interrupted several times, and Carmilla lost her hoodie right down the stairs from the rooftop when Laura decided to pin her against the wall. Carmilla reciprocated quickly by pinning Laura against the opposite wall, and Laura thought she was going to orgasm right there when Carmilla got rid of her pants and kneed in front of her. She stroked her legs lengthily and kissed the inside of her thighs before licking them, always closer to her core. When she bit the soft flesh right below her groin, Laura moaned so loudly she thought everyone in a 3-kilometers radius would have heard her.

 

“You’re dripping, baby”, she whispered. 

 

“Carm… please….”Laura tried to get Carmilla’s head where she needed it the most, but Carm got up, kissed her while cupping her breasts roughly through her sweater  and led her further away in the house. 

 

“Bedroom. Now.” she muttered with the raspiest voice ever. 

 

They stumbled into a bedroom and, somehow, Laura managed to remove Carm’s jeans before the brunette  threw them both on the bed, their mouths still attached to each other. 

 

“Is it okay if I remove this sweater of yours?” Carmilla asked.

 

“Oh yeah…”  Cool air hit her skin and she pressed herself against Carm. She felt Carm’s nipples erect against her own. 

 

“God you’re beautiful”, Carmilla said, kissing her neck, than biting her. Laura went from humming her contentment to crying it out loud and Carmilla chuckled. “Such eloquence, Miss Hollis.”

 

Laura shivered as Carmilla rubbed her thumbs against her nipples; she’s embarrassingly wet against her leg, and she can feel Carm’s heat against her as well. 

 

“Fuck, Carm”, she groaned, as the brunette started sucking her nipples. She arched her back, moaning louder.

 

“Still sure?” Carmilla asked while rubbing her thumbs again on her nipples. She stopped for a moment, looking at Laura in the eyes. 

 

“Oh yes… but first, you need to remove your bra”, she replied, licking her lips.

 

Carmilla chuckled and quickly removed her lacy black bra. Laura’s mouth went agape for a second, because  _ Holy shit wow these are the best-looking breasts ever _ .  She started caressing them, and boy, are they as soft as they look... Putting her 10 years of Krav Maga lessons to use, Laura flipped Carmilla on her back and straddled her. She then tentatively traced the aureolas with her mouth, then her tongue, and heard Carmilla pant underneath her.  Her whole body felt on fire and sitting back up,  she slowly removed her panties. 

 

Carmilla stared at her for a full 18 seconds before speaking again. “You’re absolutely exquisite.” 

 

Laura felt herself blush. “Look who’s talking… may I?” she asked, her hands on Carm’s black thong. Carmilla nodded and she swiftly removed it. 

 

“C’me here”, Carmilla said. They both sighed when Laura laid on her, as their dripping cores connect. Carmilla flipped her gently on her back, still kissing her, then lowered her mouth; she nipped at her neck, sucked at her throat, lingered on her breasts, then licked her way down her stomach… 

 

Soon she was back at kissing her thighs and Laura’s breathing was getting more and more erratic. She suddenly couldn’t feel Carmilla’s mouth on her and looked down; Carmilla is staring at her and stuck a part of her tongue out and tentatively licked at her dripping pussy. Laura moaned and then Carmilla had her tongue dipping in her folds, and the feeling was so extraordinary that for a second Laura thought she came on the spot. 

 

She was a quivering mess after a few minutes. “Carm, inside, please…” she managed to utter.

 

She could still felt her tongue on her clit, but then her fingers stroking her folds lengthily… and then everything at once; her fingers pushing in, her mouth sucking her clit. She groaned at first; it hurt a little, but suddenly Carmilla curled her fingers inside and pure pleasure rushed in every pore of her body. 

 

She thought she fainted for a few seconds, because she didn’t recall Carmilla crouching back next to her. But when she regained consciousness, the brunette was holding her against her still very naked, very soft chest. 

 

“Hey”, she said as she felt Laura move her nose to the crook of her neck. “You okay?” 

 

“Oh yeah”, she sighed. “Never been better.” 

 

Carm laughed. “You’re not… it didn’t hurt?”

 

“Nah… just feeling a bit sore now”, she said, tracing Carm’s back randomly. “It’s normal”, Carm said, stroking her hair. 

 

She actually felt a bit exhausted - like she orgasmed 10 times at once. But when her fingertips reached Carmilla’s lower back, the brunette flinched and she realized that she was still dripping on her legs. And that woke her up instantly.  

 

“Humm, but not sore enough just yet”, she said, kissing Carmilla deeply. The brunette groaned in her mouth and Laura roamed her hands on her body. She stroked her finger on Carm’s pussy and fuck, she was so very very wet.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

“Yeah, keep going…” Carmilla sighed. Laura played with her clit for a few minutes, trying to perfect her circles. Soon though, Carmilla took her hand she led it lower. Oh. As gently as possible, she pushed two fingers inside of her. 

 

“That’s it, keep doing that”, said Carmilla, guiding her wrist so that she was cupping her clit while thrusting. Laura then remembered what Carmilla did to her and curled her fingers, still thrusting. 

 

Carmilla came with voiceless cries, gripping at her, biting her shoulder so hard that Laura was sure it was going to leave a mark (not that she cared).

 

“Fuck cupcake…” Carmilla said, still panting. “Is it really your first time doing that?!” 

 

They were now face to face, their foreheads resting on top of each other. Laura averted her gaze, blushing. “I… well yes”, she chuckled awkwardly. “So, not too bad?”

 

Carm laughed. “Oh, not bad at all”, she said. She kissed her lightly. “Very good actually”, she said, kissing her again. “Actually, I think you deserve top grade Miss Hollis...” she kissed her a third time, making Laura giggle. 

“I think I’d like to do this again” she whispered more softly.

 

Laura grinned. “Oh yes me too!” 

 

Carm chuckled, shook her head. “Well, we better sleep. You’re gonna need all your strength tomorrow…” Laura hummed, snuggling back on her chest. 

 

“Hum hum… good night Carm.” 

 

“G’night Laura.”

 

*******

 

When Laura wakes up, she first thought she was dreaming. Because there was no way she was actually snuggled up against a very naked, very hot and still peacefully sleeping Carmilla Karnstein. Who was holding her like her favourite teddy bear.

 

She took her time to take in the exquisite view in front of her; Carmilla’s small pale breasts were , contrasting with her darker erected nipples. She lowered her gaze to a perfectly flat stomach, a triangle of neatly trimmed black hairs and long lean legs, still entwined with Laura’s. 

 

Laura licked her lips. She hadn’t really taken the time to fully appreciate Carm’s legs the night before; it was too dark and she was too eager to let Carmilla please her, but now… She gently stroke the outside of her thigh, savouring the soft skin. She had forgotten that Carmilla was ticklish, and when her fingertips reached the back of her knee, the leg spasmed lightly and she heard her lover grunt. 

 

“Humm, what time is it?” muttered Carmilla sleepily.

 

Laura checked the nightstand clock. 

 

“It’s almost noon, sleepyhead” she said, kissing her collarbone softly. 

 

“Too early” the brunette replied while embracing her tighter. 

 

Laura chuckled and started caressing her back. 

 

“But… we’re naked…”

 

Carmilla hummed.

 

“And I promise I will fuck you again, many times if you’re up for it, but… later.”

 

Laura frowned. She could see Carmilla was falling back asleep. She needed to amp up her game.

“What if  _ I _ want to fuck you?” she asked innocently, cupping the smooth pale ass. “Beside,” she whispered  in her ear, “I’ve spent  _ a lot _ of time thinking about eating your pussy…And I haven’t done that just yet.”

 

Carmilla’s eyes shot open when she moved her hand from her ass to her groin. She didn’t take anymore convincing for Laura to lower herself to her hip level and to tentatively lick her pussy. Carmilla moaned loudly and guided her head.

 

When Carmilla screamed her name, Laura thought that reality was infinitely far,  _ far _ more enjoyable than all of her fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left! Will be posted this month on early November ;)


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the ending... Thank you so, so much for all the kudos and the comments!! This was my first complete multi-chapter fic and they meant a lot!!  
> I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna add extra scenes or a more elaborated continuation for this fic, but your suggestions are always welcomed!!

After that night (and that morning. And that afternoon) at the cottage, Laura saw Carmilla almost every day. Either at Carmilla’s house, where the brunette would sneak her in her bedroom, at the cottage during the weekends (they’d only go for a day at a time, as to not make Sherman suspect anything), at a café, at a bowling venue... 

 Even when they would go on “dates” (they never called them dates, but Carmilla was always super sappy with her), they would end up having sex or at least making out heavily in an alley or a bathroom. Except at school, where they were both distant with each other. Carmilla because she didn’t want to reveal she was now seeing only one girl, and Laura because she didn’t want to be seen just as another of Carmilla’s conquests. Yet they never mentioned it, until one Wednesday morning, two months after they started seeing each other. 

 

“Carm” panted Laura, as Carmilla had her pinned against a bathroom door and was thoroughly devouring her neck. She moaned softly when Carmilla’s tongue found her pulse point. “Don’t you care that... oh yes right here... Don’t you care that someone could...humm yeah... catch us?”

The lips sucking her collarbone went numb. 

“What d’you mean, catch us?”

“I mean we are kinda hiding right now, right?” She blurted out. “But like we also don’t make out publicly in other places, except we... what are we??” She clapped her mouth, trying to breath through her nose. Carmilla removed her arms from her waist and lowered her gaze.  _Fuck fuck fuck what did I just said_. 

 “I mean... Laura, I haven’t...”

“Because whatever answer is fine with me. I just... if this is just fun for you then I’m good with it. I’d just rather not have the whole school knowing we’re screwing in every bathroom available.”

 

Carmilla opened then shut her mouth. She took a deep breath. 

“Actually, I haven’t thought about it. I know I like spending time with you. And like, even when we’re not making out or having sex. Don’t get me wrong, I love the sex...”

Laura chuckled. 

“Carmilla Karnstein, are you rambling?”

Carmilla let out a chuckle as well. 

“I guess your bad influence is rubbing off on me, cupcake.”

 

Laura smiled and let her forehead rest on Carmilla’s, kissing her nose softly on the way. 

 “I like to make out with you. And to have sex with you. And I definitely like spending time with you, too. I wouldn’t even mind... if you’d ask me out. Like on a date. Maybe in a restaurant?”

 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow playfully. 

“Well cutie, I wouldn’t mind if you’d ask me on a date as well. There’s this really nice little Italian restaurant on Broad street I haven’t been to in ages. Rana’s Fish or something like that. Maybe you could bring me there?”

 

Laura pretended to think about it. 

“Humm, I’ve heard about it, but never been. I believe it’s near this amazing cupcake shop. Maybe you could ask me to join you there, as a dessert date, following the restaurant date?”

 

She could see one of Carmilla’s rare genuine smiles forming on her lips. The brunette bumped her nose against Laura’s. 

“I think we’ve got ourselves a deal, cupcake”, she whispered in a raspy voice before kissing her softly. They were still kissing at the same slow pace when the bell rang a few minutes later, which was a rarity; usually the slow and tender didn’t last long and was very quickly followed by the hot and lusty. 

 

“So... I’ll see you this Friday? For our date?” Carmilla uttered, looking still a bit unsure. 

Laura kissed her again, brushing some strands of dark hair from her face. 

“Yes. 7 PM, at the Rana’s. See you later, Karnstein”, she said, winking. She grabbed her backpack and blew her a last kiss before heading out discreetly in the corridor. 

 

On her end, Carmilla sighed happily.  She was starting to really like that rambling, nerdy, spitfire girl. 

“You’re getting soft Karnstein”, she murmured out loud, before heading out for class as well. 

 

******

 

Their first official date went far more smoothly than Laura expected it to be. They managed to get drunk with a bottle of red at the restaurant, as the manager was an old friend of the Karnsteins who always had a soft spot for Carmilla. The two girls went out of the restaurant with full bellies and loud giggles, arms intertwined. They then hopped to the cupcake shop, where they shared a large strawberry cupcake and a dark chocolate soy frappé. They nearly got kicked out when Carmilla got into a verbal sparring with the vegan owner about her leather pants. 

 

Laura was surprised when Carmilla walked her home and didn’t make any attempts of sneaking up her window. 

« I’m a gentlewoman cupcake” she explained, smirking. “Maybe I’ll let you get in my pants on the next date?”

Laura had laughed playfully and had shoved her involuntarily too hard in a rosebush. After a series of curses that had Laura doubled with laughter (“That could have ruined my leather pants, seriously Laura what were you thinking?!”), Carmilla had joined in the laughter too. It was a very successful date. 

 

Which was followed by more rendezvous and more great, sexy and mostly angst-free dates. 

(Carmilla learned that bringing Laura to a snob chocolate tasting venue was NOT a good idea, and Laura discovered Carmilla’s claustrophobic nature during an escape room game.)

 

And so 3 months later, when Theo Straka caught then making out against a tree at the far end of the school grounds and spilled the beans to the entire school, they didn’t care. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Fin! Thank you so much for reading!! For the record, Anglerfish in italian is Rana Pescatrice. I adapted it a bit ;)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic. Thank you again for your continuous support!! Looking forward to your comments and to see if you want more scenes from this story ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So... here goes!! Things will get more intense in the next chapter ;) Feedbacks about the story and the writing are always super-appreciated (I'm looking for a beta ^_^). Next chapter should be posted next week!


End file.
